It is known to enhance the technical characteristics of a digital image, for example a digital photograph, by removing technical faults introduced by a camera that took the photograph, or by modifying the technical characteristics of the image to make it more “pleasing” to the human eye. For example, it is known to adjust sharpness and contrast, and even modify certain colours, such as colours of the skin, grass or sky. Such adjustments can conveniently be automated and applied, for example, in an image processing pipeline for a commercial printing operation. However, not all apparent technical imperfections, such as fuzziness, are undesirable, and may even have been intended by a photographer. While an automated approach to image enhancement may improve apparent technical characteristics, it may also destroy artistic intent. More intelligent approaches to automated image enhancement are desirable.